The Circus Is Here New Version
by Seetn
Summary: So, it's revised. Three girls, a world with funny fruits and fountains. A crew that's helping a princess and wouldn't mind them joining. Your average 'let's land into One Piece' cliché story. Rated T for cursing; my characters are foulmouthed, like Sanji.
1. Prologue

**The circus is here**

**a.k.a. Getting Lost During Sleepovers Is A Bad Idea**

_**New version

* * *

**_

**Author's note: **Yosh, so here's the new version. A lot of things are going to change. (I, for one, find it has completely changed. The only thing that remained is the characters xD) _Jodi's hair _turned red, _Alana's hair _is black (Anna's hair is still blonde). _Alana now has the Doro Doro no Mi_(draw draw fruit: anything she draws becomes real at the size it was drawn). They land in One Piece alright, but it'll take a longer time for them to meet the Strawhats. _It's possible that fillers are left out_. (I don't hate the fillers; I'm just too lazy, but I'll surely leave fun fillers like the G8 one in)

Jodi can play the piano; yes; but she's not going to replace Brook or anything. (Brook is just made of too much awesome to be replaced.)

This is a prologue; that's why it's so short.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**No, I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. I do own Alana, Jodi and Anna, and we're **_definitely not _**planning to kidnap the strawhat crew****.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Where they find out they're definitely not at Jodi's house anymore, Toto.**

Anna, for one, had no clue how it happened. She remembered the pillow fight and the long talk and that crucial moment where they fell asleep. She did not remember a busy town; nor did she remember a fountain and she certainly didn't remember the strange fruit.  
But perhaps she was just having amnesia.

That thought seemed to disappear with the wind as Jodi let out a piercing scream. And normally, Jodi did not scream. Ever. Hand her a basket of tarantula's, she'll be fine. Drop her from a height and she'll sigh at your pitiful attempt to make her scream.

Maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that she was soaking wet, sitting in a fountain with a sleeping Alana on her lap, that made her scream like that.

"Hey, Anna. Is this a dream?" she asked, searching her pockets of (new, unknown) clothes for a pack of cigarettes. She wasn't a chain smoker, but due to the high amount of stress caused by a 'where-the-hell-are-we'-moment, she craved nicotine.

"I'm afraid not, Jodi."

* * *

_So, where the hell are our heroines? _

_Close to a fountain, for sure, and deep down you all know it. _

_But I'm just trying to do my job as an author here._

_So, stay tuned for the actual story._


	2. Chapter One

**The circus is here**

**a.k.a. Getting Lost During Sleepovers Is A Bad Idea

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Yosh, after that very small prologue here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated. **I've also decided to leave, besides the haircolors, the girls' looks to your imagination. Though, if you want to see what I picture them like, you can look at my deviantArt. (link on profile...yes, it seems like I do this for more hits, but you don't have to look, you know? x3 Nyehehe x3)**

It probably looks like I'm advertising for cigarettes through Jodi. But don't smoke kiddos. Unless you do. I mean, that's your decision, not mine.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Still don't own it, people.

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

**In which Alana confesses**

_"Hey, Anna. Is this a dream?" she asked, searching her pockets of (new, unknown) clothes for a pack of cigarettes. She wasn't a chain smoker, but due to the high amount of stress caused by a 'where-the-hell-are-we'-moment, she craved nicotine._

_"I'm afraid not, Jodi."_

"Meh, I thought so. Hey, do you have a cigarette?" Jodi seemed to have regained control of her emotions, slapping the girl in her lap to make her wake up. The question was useless, though, because Anna didn't smoke and never carried cigarettes (_because _she didn't smoke.)

So Jodi just threw the sleeping girl off of her lap, and went to sit next to Anna, who had herself placed on the stone wall next to the fountain.

"Any idea where we are?" Jodi now asked, trying to suppress the annoying hint in her voice (because that is what a lack of cigarettes can cause).

"Not really. There are lots of colorful people, and there's ships ported, so I'm guessing we're definitely not close to your place," Anna answered, running a hand through her hair as her red-headed friend sighs, something she often does.

"GYAAH!"

The scream came from behind them and both women briefly turned around to face their friend, who was soaking wet, and had jumped up from her slumber, looking like a wet dog.

"Good morning, Al," Jodi sighed, pulling the girl on the wall (by her collar, because she was a lot smaller, and Jodi found the reaction it caused, a yell of 'I can do that myself, thank you very much', very amusing.)

"Where the hell are we?" Alana asked after she seated herself properly, looking back and forth between her friends. They both shrugged.

"I was thinking you could answer that, Al. Wasn't it _you _who pushed that glowing, red button that said 'do not push'?" Anna tried to sound friendly but Alana knew that Anna wanted to strangle her.

"Well yeah..."

**Thisisaflashbackyouknowthekindyoudon'tlike **

_Alana had volunteered to turn off the light, when she let out a delighted squeal. _

_"What now? It's 3 in the morning, go to bed already!" Jodi mumbled from the bed, throwing a pillow at her friend. _

_"But guys, there's a button here!" Alana squealed. Anna sighed. _

_"Yes, that is the button to turn off the light." she answered, getting up already. (Because it was late and Alana could be quite...annoying, and Anna wanted sleep.) _

_Anna towered over her friend and found that there was indeed a button, and that it wasn't the one to turn off the lights. And then she hit Alana, and started to pull her away. _

_"Don't push random buttons," Anna muttered, rubbing her eyes. But Alana, due to her personality, loved to do things she shouldn't. And the button did say 'Do Not Push', which meant she had to push it. So she did the only logical thing. _

_She pushed it._

**FlashbackisoverIbetyourhappynowright? **

"Right. I should've seen that coming," Jodi sighed, hitting Alana in the process. Anna nodded, agreeing with Jodi. Alana was that kind of person, and they should know, being her friends.

"Well, now that we're stuck here, we have to figure out what to do."

Anna looked in her pockets, and ordered both of them to do it too. If they had a cell phone, a wallet, a map, anything to help them out, they'd get back home anyway. It would take a while, but they'd orient themselves and find Jodi's villa.

"So, Al, what do you have?"

"Some chewing gum, a key, a dust bunny and some crayons."

Her friends looked at her. Not with a surprised look, they were friends, and used to Alana's silly habits. It was more a look that said 'why are we friends again?'.

"You have crayons? Why do you have crayons?" Anna wanted to know why her friends had crayons in her pockets, because even though her pockets were big, a normal person doesn't stuff them with crayons. Jodi didn't really care. Now she knew that Alana had nothing particularly useful, she just sighed again.

After five minutes of thoroughly searching in whatever pockets could be found, the three came to the conclusion that there were no wallets, no cell phones, and that they, in other words, were hopelessly stranded.

Until Anna, the smarter part of the group, decided they should split up after eating something, and try to find indications as to where they are. She shoved the fruit into Alana's hands.

"What?" Alana could only ask, looking at it. It didn't look tasty, with it's big round swirls and it's glowing blue color.

"Since _you_ pushed that bloody button, _you_ are eating the suspicious looking fruit," Anna concluded, brushing some non-existing dirt of her skirt, "and you will _not_ complain."

And so, Alana tasted the funny looking fruit and started coughing, quickly swallowing it.

"Water!" she screeched, throwing the rest away. Jodi patted her back as she coughed some more. Anna raised her eyebrow, and stood up.

"We'd better find a bar." she proposed, and Jodi agreed, urging Alana to stop being a 'wuss' and 'get her ass off that pretty fountain wall'.

--

The nearest bar they found was run down, filled with big, scary men, and the barkeeper looked like he hadn't bathed for about 100 years.

"Nice club," Jodi smirked, sitting herself down at the bar. She wasn't aware of the heads turning towards her and her two friends, as they sat themselves down also.

"Hey, girlie, nice rack," a voice came from behind Anna, who turned around, embarrassed. Jodi's eyes narrowed as she became aware of the man's intentions (who wouldn't, really?) and Alana also tensed.

Everything seemed to happen in fast-forward. The groping, Anna's screech, Jodi's arm that reached out and punched the unwashed face as hard as she could, making sure she grabbed his collar before he hit the floor.

"That had better be my imagination," she hissed, glaring at him with deep brown eyes that could scare an army off. Jodi just tended to release that kind of atmosphere when she was angry. And Jodi easily got pissed at strangers who groped her friends while not being in a serious relationship with them (because then, she would only get remotely pissed).

Everything kept going in fast-forward for Alana. Jodi getting punched, then punching back, making the man's nose bleed hard and his friends getting up to engage in a bar fight. Anna's sigh of 'why is this happening again?' and Jodi's smirk as she cracked her knuckles. And Alana remembered the fights she had been in, since people often thought she actually liked that, while she didn't, and she decided Jodi could use some help and thus, she got up.

"Hey, Jojo, can I help?"

And still everything went in fast-forward for Anna, the actual person that was assaulted, as she watched her friends fight with the men, who weren't half as strong as they looked, and Jodi's killer smirk, and Alana's deadly serious face, and the rest of the bar looking like she did. Eyes wide open, lips slightly parted, hoping that this wasn't really happening. But it was, and as Alana hit the ground together with some smelly guy and punched him in the face, Anna got up.

"Would you two get a hold of yourself?!"

For one brief second, everything paused. Anna felt the looks as she had gotten off her chair and was standing with her hands on her hips, those same hips slightly to the side, face serious and eyes hard. And Jodi could only smile apologetically at her as she hit another man in his crotch, and Alana could only try to get herself out from under a skinny, long guy that had fainted due to the impact of a beer bottle hitting him.

Anna sighed. This was going to be a long day.

--

After Alana and Jodi had finally stopped their fight (it took another three sentences, a free round from the barkeeper and a bigger guy tearing them from their victims) they were sitting at the bar again, now enjoying a free drink and some food (which was surprisingly good). Anna knew that Alana had often been in fist fights at her school, and she knew Jodi had this killer instinct, but she didn't expect them to beat up so many.

They probably didn't expect it either, on second thought.

"Anna, I'm bored..." Alana whined, and her friends found it hard to believe ten seconds ago she was still yelling 'you're dead meat, asshole' and letting her fists make his nose turn into a nice shade of blue. Anna could hardly believe anyone would engage in a fight with a girl like Alana, but she shrugged it off, and handed Alana a pen she had picked up from the bar.

"Draw a little," she smiled, as Jodi continued sipping her beer, very calm. She wasn't fazed by the fight, even though her nose had been bleeding and now two soft pieces of cotton were in the two holes to keep them from bleeding more. And she found that, even though Jodi would kill her if she said it out loud, the girl looked pretty cute.

"Dude, Anna, check this out!"

Anna turned her head towards the youngest girl and watched as a little pig, merely outlined by blue, sat on the table, wiggling it's tail and looking back and forth between Alana and Anna. And Alana's eyes were sparkling and bright, as she picked up the pig.

Anna felt like she really was on drugs, because ever since they've ended up here, the weirdest things have been happening. Jodi had now looked up from her beer as well, watching as Alana drew a cow, which also came alive, in its tiny size and cuteness. And Alana let out a squeal, and clapped her hands (after putting the pig down, don't worry).

"Did you eat a devil's fruit?" the rasped voice of the barkeeper interrupted, as all the girls turned to him.

--

Jodi sighed as she watched Alana draw a horse. The barkeeper had told them how Devil's fruits were supposed to give you a special ability, but they also made you a hammer in water, which wasn't really bad for Alana, because she didn't like to swim anyway. After gaining this information, the girl had ran out, and Jodi and Anna were unable to do anything but follow her and make sure she didn't get lost.

So, now they were sitting in front of a giant wall, as Alana kept drawing animals. Anna was already petting the tiny cow, the tiny pig, two dogs, a cat, three mice, a donkey and a Jodi-replica (for which Alana had received a punch).

And Jodi _still _didn't get that cigarette.

* * *

_I used an epic bar fight scene._

_Jodi still doesn't have cigarettes. _

_Next chapter is the joining chapter, I guess.

* * *

_

**Author's note: **That was it. Reviews are welcomed with cake, pie, and waffles. Because I just love waffles. I tried something fun with the bar fight scene, since everything is supposed to happen pretty fast.

* * *

**Stupid facts I feel like sharing:**

I actually typed 'chewing gun' when Alana should say 'chewing gum'. I really do have a violent nature. At '_**Thisisaflashbackyouknowthekindyoudon'tlike' **_the spellchecker proposed 'atheistical', and I don't even know what that means. I see the word 'atheist', so I'm guessing it has something to do with that. "apogelatically" was my first spelling for "apologetically"...Oh yes, I'm _that _smart.


	3. Chapter Two

**The circus is here**

**a.k.a. Getting Lost During Sleepovers Is A Bad Idea

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Yeh, yeh, the third chapter already. I should hurry and get them to join already.

**Thanks everyone who faved, or alerted (because that's a good thing, right?) and reviewed! (Not that there's much, but it makes me very happy and excited to continue (knowing that someone is **_**actually**_** reading this crap)). Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:****  
Sure, I own One Piece. I'm also a man, grown-up and my name is Eiichiro Oda.  
Not.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**In Which Somehow, They're Part Of A Pirate Crew**

_So, now they were sitting in front of a giant wall, as Alana kept drawing animals. Anna was already petting the tiny cow, the tiny pig, two dogs, a cat, three mice, a donkey and a Jodi-replica (for which Alana had recieved a punch)._

_And Jodi still didn't get that cigarette._

Nami sighed a heavy sigh. On their way to Little Garden, there was the tiniest island where they would stop to get more supplies, and some clothes, (and perhaps some wallets), but before she could say 'don't get lost', her idiot captain and the marksman had already ran off, Heaven knows where.

And it annoyed her a lot, because the swordsman couldn't go get them (he'd get lost himself, and they'd just have to stay longer), and the money she had given her captain would probably be wasted on food. And all that while Sanji was twirling around her, saying something about 'how beautiful Nami-swan looked when she was annoyed', and Nami really had to try her best not to hit him. Vivi seemed relatively calm, except for the usual panic-attack about how they were going to find Luffy.

--

Alana looked at her work, very proud, and grinned as Anna had one of the dogs in her lap, while the other slept at her feet. Jodi, however, didn't feel so happy.

"Why don't you draw us a way out, Al?" came from the red-head, and Alana pouted, because she might lose her (awesome) new power when they'd go back, and she didn't want that. Anna smiled as the dog barked, and Jodi and Alana turned to two guys, one whom was staring at the animals with stars in his eyes and the other just with wide eyes.

"Awesome! Where did you get all those animals?!" a boy with a straw-hat, black hair and a scar under his eye yelled, going for the donkey. Anna served as a wall between the poor animal and the hyperactive boy, since he had seriously scared the donkey.

"Al has a devil's fruit power that can do that," Anna smiled, pointing at Alana, who smiled shyly and waved her hand while still holding a crayon. The boy with a (peculiar) long nose and shoulder bag seemed to be better at handling animals, petting the cat as it purred and purred.

"A devil fruit?" he asked, also looking at Alana. She nodded, and told them how she could draw something and it would come to life, and the straw-hat boy seemed very enthusiast.

"I ate a devil's fruit too!" he yelled, and Alana quickly engaged in a (hyperactive) conversation with him, as Jodi sighed.

"Do you guys have a cigarette?" she asked, looking at the tanned boy (since the other was busy being stupid with her friend). He shook his head, and Jodi let out another sigh. She was never going to get a cigarette like this. Anna just smiled, clearly amused by Jodi's bad luck, and patted her shoulder.

"Oh, sir, do you perhaps know how we can earn some money? Because we don't have any and well, we have to eat," Anna politely asked, being seemingly the only one who didn't forget her manners. The straw-hat turned to her and grinned a goofy grin.

"You can eat with us!"

Jodi didn't believe her ears. A boy, they just met, invited them to dinner without knowing their true intentions (that weren't there). He invited three strangers to dinner, while they could as well be serial killers...Well, you had idiots everywhere, she guessed, and Alana wouldn't be incapable of doing something like that herself (though she was a bit too shy for that).

--

And that's probably how they ended up, around 6 o'clock (thanks to Anna for that, because she could tell the hour by looking at the sun), at a smaller tavern, that definitely looked cleaner than the previous one, and probably wouldn't end up in a mess after a bar fight.

Alana and Anna had already entered, reserving a table for 9 (the strawhat had 5 friends, apparently, who also wanted dinner, probably), and Jodi volunteered to wait outside until they'd arrive.

And if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't have a watch, she would've been sure they were horribly late. Which made her fiddle with a strand of hair, because the long-nose had told her that one of his friends smoked, and thus had cigarettes, which meant that Jodi would finally get that long awaited cigarette (she found it annoying to rely on a total stranger for a _cigarette_. How pathetic was that?)

She suddenly heard a noise that sounded much like the yell she had heard when the straw-hat saw all those animals (who were now free, thanks to Anna convincing Alana that they could not take those animals with them, not even the mini-Jodi) and when she turned, she saw him accompanied by the most peculiar people.

Of course, there was the long-nose, who was talking to a blue-haired, nice looking girl. An orange haired girl, looking more aggressive, hit the straw-hat in the head for screaming like that, and a blond in a suit swirled around her with hearts in his eye (she couldn't see his other, which was covered with hair). In the back walked a green haired man who was extremely muscled, and carried three swords.

He seemed to be the only one with a weapon, Jodi noted, so she'd keep her eye on him. The straw-hat grinned as he spotted Jodi, standing there, and she acknowledged him with a wave of her hand, pointed to the inside of the tavern and entered herself. Alana was already enjoying some water, and Anna was reading a newspaper (where did she get that?) as Jodi entered with the company following her steps.

The orange haired girl (called Nami, Anna found out, after introductions) mentioned clearly that they'd have to pay them back for dinner, because Luffy already used up so much cash for food. Anna had smiled and said that 'they'd surely pay that back, since it's already exceptional for someone to invite strangers to dinner, and they were very grateful....but didn't have any money'. Nami didn't really know what to say, since she sounded so sincere about paying back, even though they didn't have any money.

Alana had immediately started talking to the blue haired girl (Vivi, she politely introduced, shaking Alana's held out hand) and the long-nose (Usopp, or as he stated 'the great captain Usopp', to which Alana 'whoo'-ed and the blond man hit him with his leg, saying he wasn't a captain and shouldn't fool innocent girls). Jodi watched it all from a distance, feeling strangely comfortable as they all seated themselves and ordered food, and the blond came to her ('My name is Sanji, angel. Can I know yours?'), and Jodi felt a little weird since it had been years since someone flirted with her (that was, perhaps, because she always shot glares at people coming close). The green haired man ('Zoro', he had grunted, seating himself next to Alana and Vivi, who were now talking about the weather), seemed less trusting than the rest of the group (which Jodi found normal, really.)

And the boy, as he sat there, stuffing his cheeks (who were apparently very expandable), introduced himself as 'Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become pirate king.'

--

Anna couldn't turn her eyes away from the long, pointy sword (what did he call it, a katana?) that the green haired man was polishing and suddenly, he looked back at her from across the table.

"What?"

His tone was intimidating, even over Alana's 'winter is so much fun!' and the straw-hat's eating, and Jodi enjoying her cigarette by taking large drags. And Anna raised her eyebrow and coughed a little before cupping her mouth with her hand to make sure he understood her.

"You should be careful, those things are pointy!"

And his face fell when the words hit him right in the face. Of course they were pointy, they were swords! Then again, the woman seemed to be filled with motherly feelings as she made sure Luffy didn't steal Usopp's food, and she encouraged her red haired friend to eat instead of smoke.

"So, you guys will be joining us, then?" Luffy suddenly said, mouth filled with, you'll never guess, meat, and the whole table became silent as everyone turned to him. And Alana smiled and scratched her head as her friends turned to her, knowing that she was probably the cause of the question. Jodi, however, quickly turned her face back to the black haired boy, eyes serious.

" 'Join' you?"

Luffy's grin only became wider, as Sanji swooned over how lovely the serious red head was, and Usopp and Nami got shivers down their spines thanks to her look, and Zoro had the exact same look on his face. And Vivi, well, she was looking back and forth between Luffy and Jodi, feeling the tension rise.

"Yeah! We're pirates! I first asked your friend, but she said she wouldn't join without you guys. So, you'll join us right?"

Jodi and Anna looked at each other, understood that it had probably happened while she was talking so hyperactive to him, then gave each other a look that said 'well, it wouldn't hurt' and Jodi looked back at the captain, dousing her cigarette on the ground while Anna's smile grew bigger.

"We'll join you. If that's what Alana wants, and if Anna agrees to it."

Luffy understood that Anna now had the final decision, and as all eyes were on her, she smiled (and slightly blushed from all the attention), and Alana encouraged her to say something (using her elbow).

"I'm fine with it."

--

As Vivi and Nami showed Anna and Alana to the girls' room, after buying some clothes (earning them a bigger debt), Jodi stayed behind, waiting until Luffy was alone.

"Oi."

He turned to her as she lit another cigarette (which she got from a swooning Sanji), and looked up to meet his equally serious gaze.

"I just want to let you know, that if you ever, ever, make them sad, without a proper reason, I will personally make your life a living hell."

And to this, the rubber captain merely smiled, holding his hat close. Jodi kept her gaze on him. She wouldn't leave without an answer to that. She was the only one who had her feet on the ground about the whole thing, even though Anna was older.

"Nakama don't make each other sad."

And with that, he climbed up the rope ladder, leaving Jodi staring upwards. And the next person to pass her, which was the marksman, was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

"You're Usopp, right? What does 'nakama' mean?"

Jodi needed to know; otherwise she couldn't understand this crew. What straw-hat had said had reassured her enough, but that didn't mean she understood it all.

"Comrade. Companion. Everyone in this crew is. You and your friends, too, now."

And with that, the marksman also disappeared.

--

And later that night, everyone had gathered for a toast, after Vivi had explained how they were actually on their way to save her country, and Alana had nearly jumped her, exclaiming how she had never met a princess before, and it was an honour, and Nami had to pry Alana off of the flustered woman, who probably had never gotten such a load of attention.

"To our new crewmembers!" Luffy yelled, raising his tankard in the air. Alana looked up with a smiling face as she was second to raise hers.

"To our new crew!" she yelled, as everyone else raised their tankards.

They all hit each other, and more beer was spilled than drank.

"KANPAI!"

* * *

_They've finally joined.__  
And Jodi shows her aggressive side, once more.__  
What's wrong with her, anyway?  
PMS'ing like that.  
Silly Jodi.

* * *

_

**Author's note: **Well, well, they're part of the crew now. Next stop: Little Garden. (Little side note, Alana is 16, Jodi is 18 and Anna is 19.) This practically wrote itself, but I'm not that happy about it. I seem to find my writing weird xD  
I update fast, don't I? That'll probably change when school starts though xD  
Thanks for your reviews, please review if you haven't yet, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter Three

**The circus is here**

**a.k.a. Getting Lost During Sleepovers Is A Bad Idea

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Third chapter :D Again, thanks for the faithful reviewers, and the watchers and stuff! If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have continued! So, it's pretty ~SUPER! (damn it Franky, why don't you join in the Arabasta arc xD And Robin too xD And Brook as a mummy xD that was a lame joke xD who reads this, anyway? x3)

* * *

**QUESTION!! ****Should I make another 'story' with one shots concerning couples with the OC's, and random stuff that happens on the ship, which you guys propose? Because I probably won't include any romance into this.** I'll make it into a poll, so please vote :D _**The poll is on my profile**_!!! _**SO, even if you don't review, which I can understand, please bother to do thaaaaat!! If I've got enough people who want it **_and propose things, _**I'll do it.

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Nope, I've checked, still not mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**In Which Hangovers and Giant Tigers Do Not Mix**

Alana woke up with a screaming headache. She couldn't really handle alcohol, and she had drunk quite a lot yesterday. She didn't know, either, that new crewmen meant a party with food and drinks and Luffy putting sticks in his nose and in his mouth, and Zoro actually laughing, and Usopp drunkenly telling another tale of some goldfish who's crap was an island. They, meaning all the girls, had drunkenly moved some futons into the girls room (well, Alana, Nami and Anna were extremely drunk, Vivi wasn't really, and Jodi just watched them stumble and mess up about 10 times) and Alana remembered nothing after that. She did found herself sprawled over two of the futons, a blanket put over her lazily (probably thanks to Anna).

And she also noticed she was the only one left in the room, too, and she noticed the desk and a newspaper tucked away quickly, but messy. Ah, well, probably belonged to Nami or Vivi, anyway.

When she peeked out from the room, hair still a bit messy and eyes only half open (because of the radiating sunlight, that stimulated her head-ache), she saw all the guys out on the deck, drinking something light blue...or green...And she suddenly heard talking from above, looking up to see all the girls also drinking that strange drink.

"You're finally awake?!" Nami asked, noticing the girl, then muttering something about 'it nearly being noon' and 'she is definitely worse than the guys', to which Anna tried to apologize. Even though she had nothing to do with it. But Alana ignored the orange haired navigator, because her hair stimulated Alana's head-ache, too.

"Good morning, Alana-san," Vivi smiled, friendly, and Alana returned the gesture, coming out and going for the toilet (which she also said, and it made Vivi gasp, and Jodi then tried to hit Alana with a shoe, for being rude to a princess.) Luffy told her, while she passed, how she missed a giant dolphin, and Usopp told her how he had bravely fought it, only to be hit several times by Sanji and Zoro. And that's when she noticed there was a giant duck on the deck (but because she was having a hangover, she decided it was probably her imagination.)

"There's still some breakfast, I left it especially for you, Ally-chwaaan," Sanji smiled, and she wondered where the nickname came from (until she realized that she had proposed it herself, in a drunken stupor, and she made a mental note to stop drinking), and then started her morning routine.

--

Anna noticed the island, called 'Little Garden', according to Nami, was anything but little, and anything but a garden (at least, a proper, clean garden) The trees were big, and it looked more like a rainforest, really, and the weird noises only proved that point. Jodi seemed unfazed by the 'garden', but Anna understood that it didn't really interest her, anyway. They were sailing on a river, probably waiting for a good place to dock.

"So this is Little Garden," Luffy smiled, and he looked pretty pumped up (perhaps he liked land better than sea?) and there were some complaints among the crew, about how the island wasn't little at all, and it wasn't cute either.

"Are islands supposed to be cute?" Jodi asked the navigator, from which the last remark came, and Jodi smirked as Nami got that tiny bit annoyed, raising her fist to hit her, but not really doing it. Usopp, clearly scared (hadn't he be the one to tell the story about the giant goldfish and his poop, and how he conquered it?), also didn't like the island.

"Ooh! Look at those big trees!" And cue Alana, who came up, dressed and ready, staring up at the, indeed, big trees.

"I'm still concerned about what Miss All-Sunday said."

Vivi seemed really worried, but the three newest additions to the crew had no idea what she was talking about ('what a funny name', Alana smiled, and Jodi raised her eyebrow and Anna couldn't help but do that too). And then Vivi gave them a brief explanation about a woman who was vice-president of the organization that was trying to take over Vivi's country, and Usopp worried that there might be monsters on the island, to which Jodi made another sarcastic comment. But Anna didn't really care, and asked Vivi some more about that organization.

After a few minutes, that the members each had numbers and holidays, instead of names, and that a man named 'Crocodile' ('what is it with those stupid names', Jodi had sighed) was on the top and she learned that Alana could not sit still for five minutes, and that Miss All-Sunday had been on their ship, warning them.

Usopp proposed to not stop at the jungle-like island, and just continue, but Nami said they needed the log pose to set, and Sanji needed provisions (because at the other town, there were only bars and taverns, and no shops). Luffy just wanted to eat, to which Jodi sighed and asked Sanji for another cigarette.

"Take a look at those plants. They aren't in any botany book I've ever seen," Nami said, pointing at the indeed strange plants, to which Alana suddenly got an idea.

"Maybe this is Jurassic Park?" she proposed, and Anna hit her, saying that they were not going to encounter dinosaurs (because, that was absurd, she said), and then Jodi explained to Usopp (who trembled at the mentioning of dinosaurs) that it was just a movie, and therefor, he shouldn't be scared. There was a screech, Sanji who said that Nami was cute (but Usopp thought it was directed at him), and Anna couldn't help but worry. And then the biggest bird Anna had ever seen tried to grab the blond (and he yelled, 'what the hell, shitty bird', probably startled) and Luffy thought it was a lizard, and wondered how it would taste (cue Jodi giving him a punch for always thinking about food).

Then there was some rumbling and Alana saw the giant duck next to her, and jumped up a little, until Vivi told her it was Carue (and then, Alana still didn't know how ducks could be that big). And Jodi raised her eyebrow when a tiger came out (mostly because he was a lot bigger than those tigers at the Zoo they used to visit) and she found it weird that, in mere seconds, he collapsed, coughing up some blood.

"How can a tiger, King of the Jungle, collapse in his own blood?!" Nami yelled, clearly getting scared too, and Jodi thought of correcting her ('lions are kings of the jungle, actually') but she stopped herself. The navigator already seemed frustrated. And Usopp, by himself, decided they would not stop at the island, and that's how Zoro (single handed) lowered the anchor, and they were all waiting on the ship. Alana went to dress differently, because it was quite warm.

Luffy asked Sanji for a lunchbox, sparkling and grinning and acting like a five year old (instead of a captain), and Nami tried to stop him from going on 'an adventure', but she couldn't, and it seemed Vivi wanted to make the mood worse by going with the silly boy.

Jodi watched as Vivi convinced Nami that it would be OK that go with Luffy. And she tapped Nami's shoulder, eager to make her mood even worse.

"What is it, Jodi?" the navigator asked, after about 10 taps.

"I'm going with Monkey and the princess," Jodi grinned, as Vivi smiled at her. Luffy immediately was by her side, smacking her on the back.

"It'll be an adventure! Adventure, adventure!"

Jodi really didn't understand why he, of all people on this crew, was the captain. And after he smacked her again, she decided that it would be quite nice to punch him. (Luffy decided it wasn't though, and went to annoy Vivi until he got his lunchbox.) And Jodi waved back at Anna from the duck she was riding on (together with Vivi), because Anna looked really worried and on the verge of tears, saying something about 'watch out for giant tigers'.

And Anna watched as Zoro was going to go for a walk, but then somehow ended up glaring at Sanji. And she smacked her head against the railing, really beginning to doubt her decision to join these idiots.

--

Alana came back up, now only wearing some shorts and a baggy top (she had found it hot in her jeans, and decided to change clothes), when she saw that Jodi, Vivi, that duck and Luffy were nowhere in sight. Sanji was standing on the railing with one foot, apparently glaring at something. Rather, someone, she found out, as she came closer to the railing and saw Zoro.

"Ne, Sanji, what are you going to do?" she asked him, removing the braid from her hair.

"Ah, Ally-chan, that shitty swordsman and I are going to have a hunting contest."

Alana's face lit up. To have a hunting contest, she calculated, they needed to go out to the island, and since Alana wanted to go too (but she wasn't too sure of her own abilities and what was running around here), she ended with the conclusion it would be perfect to go with one of them.

"Sanji, can I come with you?"

Alana's eyes were big, and sparkling, and Anna gasped (muttering something like 'not my other kid, too!'), and Nami sighed, and Usopp started to shake Alana, explaining the dangers.

"Of course, Ally-chwan!" Sanji smiled, offering her a hand to get off of the ship, and like that, both the swordsman and the cook (giving a piggy-back to Alana) took off. Usopp now gave up on changing Alana's mind and went back to deprived Nami, and sobbing Anna.

"Why do they all have to be like that?" Nami sighed.

"I know exactly how you feel, don't worry, we're here too," Usopp answered, as Anna dropped to the deck.

"Both of my kids out there all alone..."

"At least they have people with monstrous strength with them!" Nami and Usopp yelled, both hitting Anna, who just continued slumping to the floor, as if the world was ending.

--

"They abandoned us!" Usopp realized, as all three of them were sitting lined up at the railing, worrying. Well, Anna was worrying, at least. Nami yelled that she knew that they were abandoned, and then ran off somewhere. When she came back, she started shaking Anna.

--

"Hey, look check this thing out!" Luffy said, taking out some kind of shell. Jodi held out her hand, so that she could see it too, and when Luffy handed it to her, she raised another eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Jodi-san?" Vivi asked her.

"Not really, it's just, this looks like a fossil, don't you think? 'Cept that it's not a real fossil, but alive."

"Now that you say it, it looks just like an ammonite."

--

"I feel like I'm being watched," Sanji suddenly said, looking up. Alana looked around, but saw nothing (perhaps she should go look for some glasses), and skidded a little bit closer to Sanji.

"Don't say scary things like that!" she muttered, as Sanji said something about how cute she was when she was scared.

And then Alana looked behind her, and saw a giant dinosaur, and she widened her eyes and hid behind Sanji, who had received some drool on his hair.

And Sanji easily kicked the dinosaur into unconsciousness.

--

"Hey, why is there a sea king on land?" Luffy suddenly asked, while Jodi threw away the ammonite. Vivi leaned back (nearly crashing into Jodi) and yelled 'DINOSAUR' and Jodi looked up, and saw a dinosaur, and said something along the lines of 'shit, we're back to the cavemen'. And then Vivi started explaining something about prehistoric islands, but Jodi was busy looking at the dinosaurs, and Luffy shot himself (with _stretching _arms, how did he do that?) at the dinosaur.

--

Nami couldn't continue because there was a gigantic shadow looming over them and Anna grabbed onto the nearest object (Usopp, who made monkey noises) and squeezed him to death. And Anna took a deep breath before she joined the screams of her friends.

"I never should've joined this crew!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Y'know, I just watched episode 109, when Luffy's all 'I don't hate you' to Smoker, and then Smoker blushes xD It's so cute!! (even though after that he's all 'SMOKER RAGE') SmokerxLuffy should get more lurvz xD


	5. Chapter Four

**The circus is here**

**a.k.a. Getting Lost During Sleepovers Is A Bad Idea

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Jaja, new chapter! Reviews, alerts, feedback, answering the poll is always appreciated :D Do youz peoplez mind that Anna fainted and like that, I skipped a whole part ? xD

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**One Piece is not mine, I know already.

* * *

**

**'Nother note: **

**Sorry it's so short. Real life is being quite turbulent, but I'll try to keep this up.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**In Which Anna Learns That The Grand Line Is Scary**

The trees rumbled and cracked and fell to the ground, making a lot of (scary) noises as they did so, making Anna become close to tears and desperate. She didn't dare open her eyes and look at whatever was approaching them, because it was probably scary, and if she was going to die, she'd rather die with good memories. Usopp and Nami were as shocked as she was, unable to move, but they _were _looking at their impending doom. More trees fell down and from the screams of her friends, Anna could make out it wasn't safe at all.

"Babababababababa!"

Anna fainted as she heard the strange laugh, and she hoped she'd wake up and this would all be a nightmare. A very, very freaky nightmare. Because the last thing she saw when her eyes closed was a giant viking, laughing his ass off.

"Ah! Nami! Anna fainted!"

--

Jodi watched as Luffy was enjoying himself, playing with the (what she thought was a) brachiosaurus, and he didn't seem scared. Normal people would cower in fear, even though it's a vegetarian dinosaur (she guessed), but that guy was eating his lunch on top of one of the heads. Vivi worried, looking up just like the red-head, and Jodi patted her shoulder, reassuring her that 'if he could stretch like that, he won't get hurt, princess'.

"Hey, Jodi! You should come here too!"

On top of that, Jodi was still trying to figure out how Luffy's arms could stretch so far, because that certainly wasn't normal. She politely declined the captain's offer, really starting to doubt his sanity. Then again, she was doubting her own, because there were lots of dinosaurs and they were in the middle of them. How was that possible? Well, probably as possible as them joining a pirate crew, and that had happened.

"Come down here this instant! Even though it's docile, it's still a dinosaur!"

And on top of all those things, Vivi was acting like a worried mother, which reminded Jodi of Anna, although, now that she gave it some thought, Anna would have fainted already. Jodi ignored Vivi and Luffy's conversation, lighting a new cigarette. She was stressing right now because there were things all around her that were anything but normal, and she was hanging out with a bunch of weirdos (alright, Vivi might be a bit more sane, but she is acting way too overprotective).

Jodi was just in time to watch Luffy stretch his arms (again, that bastard), and grab the dinosaurs neck, turning it towards a weird mountain with holes in it. The dinosaur roared (it had a good reason, Jodi thought), and Vivi screamed that he shouldn't do that. Suddenly, besides Luffy putting himself in a sticky situation, there was a weird noise and the ground started to shake. The duck (Carue was it?) was really scared, Jodi could feel him shake underneath Vivi and her. And then suddenly, there was a giant paw next to them, and Vivi and Carue screamed as Jodi's eyes widened and her cigarette dropped (remember, Jodi doesn't scream).

And Luffy, Luffy laughed, yelling something along the lines of 'awesome!', and Jodi, even though she was busy being scared, sweat-dropped.

"Jodi-san, you tell him something!" Vivi pleaded, looking at Jodi, and Jodi sighed, looking up at the straw-hat.

"HEY, MONKEY! GET DOWN HERE, YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!"

Luffy ignored both, though, and shot at the bigger dinosaurs, and Vivi was on the verge of tears, saying something like 'he listens to no one, does he?', and Jodi patted the princess' shoulder yet again. Poor thing, she was probably thinking about how these idiots were going to have to save her country from total destruction.

"Hey, Vivi," and Jodi figured that a distraction would be perfect, "why can he stretch like that?"

"He ate a devil's fruit, the Gomu Gomu no mi. He's a rubber man," Vivi sobbed a little, but at least she wasn't freaking out about Jodi should be paying attention to her current situation. The dinosaurs, probably kind of angry, were now trying to eat Luffy in all his idiotic glory, but somehow he was pretty good at dodging gigantic teeth.

"Vivi, you gotta try this, it's fun!"

Jodi could feel Vivi becoming angry with him, because he was going up and down all the dinosaurs, clearly enjoying himself, even though he shouldn't. And then, (finally, Jodi thought, even though she didn't want it, it was only logical), he got swallowed by the biggest dinosaur of them all.

"He did not just get eaten!"

"Yes he did, Vivi. You're just in denial right now," Jodi said, feeling sad that she had lost her last cigarette to the ground. Oh, how she wished a certain cook and his stash of cigarettes would be here.

"How can you be so calm?!"

Jodi was perfectly calm, because she had seen a flash and then the neck of the dinosaur floated in the air, and Luffy flew out. Vivi noticed this too, and they both looked to see a giant viking talking to Luffy, who was in his hand. The giant also had a giant sword. Vivi and Carue had both fallen down, while Jodi let her hand meet with her forehead, muttering something along the lines of 'this is probably a very messed up dream'. Vivi tried to wake Carue up and wanted to leave (desperately), but Luffy, the genius, pointed to them, and the giant looked, and Jodi looked back up and waved faintly.

That rubber idiot was _so _getting it when this was over.

--

"Anna! Wake up!"

Anna opened her eyes to see Nami whispering fiercely and leaning over her, looking kind of scared and in a hurry. She gasped a 'why?!' and Nami then whispered that they were going to be eaten (alarming her blond friend, a lot). Anna sat back up and noticed the big viking, sitting at a fire, cooking meat (sending her in alarm fase two) and she followed Nami as they ran behind a rock. Usopp followed them, eventually, too, she noticed.

And then, they ran like three idiots, in the forest, yelling and being scared. At one point, Anna noticed they did a Matrix-like jump over a tree root sprawled over the ground. Nami came to a sudden halt (sending Anna crashing into her, still scared) and Usopp was hurled on the ground, catching his breath. He mentioned something about being digested by the viking, after Nami realized how they had escaped.

And there was a sabre Tooth tiger, drooling over their exhausted selves, sending Anna into alarm fase 3.

"Being with you guys is pure suicide!"

And so, they began running..._again_. At some point, there was dinosaur involved too, but Anna didn't give a damn, really. Until she bumped into Usopp, who had abruptly stopped when he saw a foot (linked to a giant viking, and that sounded familiar..._too _familiar for Anna)

"In the end all we were doing was changing which stomach we wound up in," the long-nose cried, hands at his head, ready to scream his head off like a little girl. Nami, in the same position, was crying too.

"Hey, you guys finally woke up!"

And then she fainted, again, which was a record for her, because there was a giant viking talking to her after she'd been chased by a Sabre Tooth tiger and a dinosaur.

_Yes, this day is just going peachy,_ she thought, before she closed her eyes.

She woke back up to smell a nice smell, kind of like meat, and she saw a giant piece of meat in front of her, with Usopp and Nami to both her sides.

"Won't you eat some dinosaur meat?" the giant asked her, and she looked up, nodding (she couldn't decline such a friendly proposal, really), and she grabbed a bit of meat and tasted it. It tasted really good, too, and she complimented the giant for his great meat, and recommended it to Nami and Usopp (even though they didn't want it, at all). It had something to do with fattening up and being eaten by the giant (what was this, a fairy tale?)

"How long does it take for a log to set on this island?"


	6. Chapter Five

**The circus is here**

**a.k.a. Getting Lost During Sleepovers Is A Bad Idea**

_**New version

* * *

**_

**Author's note: **Yeah; again I apologize for the late-ness (is that a word?) and I hope it didn't bother anyone. I've got my head sorted out and I can't leave my three gals, anyway.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**No, I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. I do own Alana, Jodi and Anna, and I'm going to go cuddle 'em now because they're so CUTE!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**In which there is a lot of dinosaur meat devoured**

_"How long does it take for a log to set on this island?"_

"A year."

Anna watched Nami and Usopp do a dramatic fall at her sides, after the giant answered the question quite truthfully (in her opinion). Shrugging, she decided to ignore her weird crew mates and continued munching on the last of her meat before looking up.

"How long exactly have you been here, if you don't mind me asking, mr. Giant?"

--

The rubber idiot and the giant seemed to get along quite well, Jodi noticed, after she'd punched him for revealing Vivi and herself to the giant. Luffy had exchanged his lunchbox for a giant chomp of dinosaur meat (probably the poor thing that was killed minutes ago), and like that, they had somehow wound up in a conversation. Jodi, not being one for mushy historical talk, went for a little walk (but she kept Luffy in sight, because you never know when that guy would try something weird).

--

Alana noticed that Sanji was in a very happy mood about catching the dinosaur, kicking it, (and with that smashing his brains to pulp) killing it. She didn't really understand why the two (Zoro and Sanji that is) wanted to have a contest out of gathering food, but on the other hand, it was probably easier to get a lot of food like this.

"Hey, Sanji..." Alana asked on top of the dinosaur, who was being dragged forward by the cook, "isn't this extremely heavy?" The cook replied with an 'of course not, Ally-chwan' and told her that she shouldn't worry and make herself comfortable. But Alana wondered if that was even possible on top of a dead dinosaur.

They were at a steep rock which divided the path in two when the green-haired swordsman appeared with another dinosaur, also dragging it along (by the horns this time). Alana wondered if these two were actually human beings and not robots or anything, because who the hell can carry a dinosaur (and a girl on top of it) along, and not be exhausted for the rest of his live?!

"Zoro."

"Sanji."

"Alana!" Alana smiled as Zoro sweatdropped and Sanji smiled. She didn't like the serious, 'I'll-kill-you-'till-you're-dead'-aura these two gave to each other.

"I WIN!" And she certainly didn't like where this was going.

"YOU LOST!" Now, she was finding it quite stupid actually.

"Say what, we line them up and the one with the longest dinosaur wins!" Alana proposed, smiling because of her seemingly good idea. The two did as she said (which was a miracle on its own) and all three came to the conclusion that Sanji's was just that tiny little bit bigger. But then Zoro argued back that it was about the meat, not the size. And Zoro's was a little bit fatter. But then Sanji said it was about how much you could cook, and Alana sighed and studied the poor animals.

And before she knew it, she was now following Zoro as both men had set out to find even bigger things to eat. Sanji had asked her if she could go with the swordsman, to make sure he didn't cheat, and she drew a horse (and hoped it would last), to make herself comfortable (because Zoro didn't want to give her a piggy-back). A volcano eruption was the time limit (and that bothered Alana too. Volcano eruptions weren't every day things, and these two kept acting like it was perfectly normal!...Then again, dinosaurs aren't normal either.)

--

A volcano erupted and Jodi watched it splutter and smoke. Luffy, amazed, watched it do that, and Vivi seemed to be mildly interested, too. The giant, however, was completely unfazed and stood up, grabbing his shield and his sword (that needed some serious cleaning), and got up.

"Time to go."

--

Anna jumped a little as the volcano, placed in the center of the island, gave a loud bang, and Nami just happened to be her cushion. The navigator pushed her off, though, and all three turned to said volcano. The Giant threw his meat in the fire (or what was left of it) and got up,

"I'm sorry, I must be going." The giant explained something about a hundred year battle, and before he could leave, Anna warned him to be careful and not get hurt (for which she got punched, by Nami, again).

"The reason? I FORGOT!" he laughed.

--

"I forgot when we decided."

Jodi raised her eyebrow. How can you fight without knowing the reason? How can you even forget the reason to fight someone? That's completely abnormal. Vivi got angry again. But Luffy stopped her rant by saying that it wasn't about the hate, or the reason for the fight.

"Exactly! It's about HONOR!"

"You guys are nuts." Jodi said as the ground shook and another giant, plumper than the one they met, they lashed at each other, there was an extreme gust of wind. Luffy collapsed (Jodi first thought it was because of the wind, but she noticed she was still standing, and Luffy was definitely stronger)

"Incredible! They're so huge!"

--

Anna watched the giant they just met take a blow to the head from a worn-out sword from another giant. Usopp and Anna both started to worry, since their new found 'friend' was very close to death if it wasn't for the helmet he was wearing.

"And these two have been trying to kill each other like that, for 100 years?" Nami asked. Anna wondered.

"Normally humans only live 100 years, don't they?" she asked the navigator, who then told her something about a book she read and which had said that giants lived about 300 years. Nami started to go away, and Anna got ready to follow (she first grabbed a little bit more of that delicious meat) but Usopp stood still, watching them.

"They don't have a reason, yet they still fight like this..."

"Yes, Usopp-san, that pretty much sums it up," Anna said, wondering about the weird behaviour of the long nose. When Nami said something about it being dumb, Usopp immediately replied by saying that it was a true man's fight. Anna, not being one for talk of violence and fighting, spaced out, watching the sword and axe lash against one another again.

Truly, this world had a lot of different standards when she thought about it.

"This is the kind of proud, honorable warrior I want to be!" the long nose smiled, looking up at the two giants, until he felt something hug him from behind. It was Anna, touched by his strong will and his belief and his dream, and she couldn't help herself.

"Make us proud, little bugger!" she smiled, fake tears running down her face.

"Aren't you supposed to act your age a little more?" Nami asked, clearly not amused. After a brief 'Anna, you can let go now', Anna joined Nami as she seated herself and asked Usopp if he wanted to become a giant, to which he got mad, and was close to strangling the navigator.

--

The fight, at both sides came to a halt as the giants punched each other's face with their shield (having lost their weapons), and Jodi wondered if this really was worth all the trouble. The fight ended though, when they both were down on the ground and started laughing like idiots.

"Even the giants are bloody idiots," Jodi muttered, sitting down on a nearby log.

--

"What kind of weird sound was that? First that earthquake and now this." the swordsman muttered, still looking for meat. Alana was really hanging on the horse (which was called 'Sky'), being utterly bored.

"Nothing exciting happens when I'm with you, idiot swordsman...." (Alana had learned that from the cook, who always called Zoro that, so Alana decided to try that out too)

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

--

Jodi saw how Anna raced (in a decent, not that fast) kind of way, towards her, giving her a big hug when she was close.

"I thought you were dead! All those dinosaurs and I was so worried! Don't leave me like that again!" Jodi patted the blonde's back, saying something along the lines of 'i will if you don't let go'. Usopp and Nami had stayed with the other giant, and Anna had introduced herself to the bearded one after she had heard Jodi was with him.

It seems that, beside having to stay here a whole year, they would probably die either of the heat or the dinosaurs. Or accidentally being stepped on while the two giants had their fight. Vivi, devastated about the fact that a year was not going to be good if she wanted to save her country, got a pat on the shoulder from Anna, while Luffy tried to find another way (with help of the giant). Jodi was relaxing and tanning a little, since they were going to be here a while anyway.

At a certain point where both Luffy and the giant were laughing, Anna felt Vivi tense under her hand and somehow she edged a little further, kind of scared. Anna thought, and she was probably right, that Vivi was a nice girl until you pushed her button too much, and right now, Luffy was really pushing it.

The laughing stopped, though, when something exploded..._in _the giant. While Vivi and Anna were measuring the damage, and Jodi got up, Luffy suddenly jumped in front of Vivi after she said that it might've been the other giant who did something with the sake.

"It wasn't Brogy...The only ones to suspect are you four..."

Jodi's eyes narrowed as she got up (and Anna hid behind her, even though she was bigger). Luffy offered his hat to Vivi and then said they had to hide. Vivi tried to stop them, but Jodi grabbed her shoulder.

"It's no use, princess, they've gone past the point of rational thinking."

With every blow the giant dealt, he spat out a lot of blood. Even for a giant. And Luffy dealt the final blow, and was smashed under the foot of the giant, making Anna and Vivi gasp and Jodi's eyes widen a little. They went to Luffy, who looked pretty good after being smashed by a giant human, and after a talk, Luffy concluded that, since the giant didn't do it and they didn't, there must be someone else.

--

Another volcano eruption and Zoro stepped on the cutest dinosaur Alana had ever seen. And it grabbed Zoro's leg. Alana found it hilarious (and since it was the first funny thing happening), giggled as if the end of the world was near and it was the last time she could.

Unfortunately, mommy Dinosaur came to save her baby from the shaking.

"Hey, marimo, look at that."

"I told you to stop calling me that you--"

--

Anna watched in horror as the giant stood up after the eruption, getting ready to go to battle again.

But it wasn't any use, he would go fight as a brave warrior and no one (at least not them) could stop him.

* * *

**Author's note: **Next up is episode 73! This chapter is slightly longer, I hope you like it!


	7. Chapter Six

**The Circus Is Here**

**Aka Getting Lost During Sleepovers is a Bad Idea**

**_New Version_

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Math is so boring, damnit! SO I give up on it and started writing xD Left out a lot of dialog, hope you guys don't mind. Please review, and vote on the poll! Pwetty pweaaasseee!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**No, One Piece shall never be mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**In which Alana learns that Giant Birthday Cakes Are Evil**

Jodi and Anna both raised an eyebrow as the giant lifted up the rock and put it on Luffy. He was already pushing himself to the limit with those internal injuries, and now he was lifting rocks.

"Mister Giant, please listen! It might as well be that if we don't get you to a doctor you'll be dead in 20 minutes!" Anna yelled, alarming Vivi. She then answered that it was possible that he could die from internal blood loss and that it wouldn't really take long. Vivi blinked a little in response, surprised that the blond actually now such things.

"OI! What's the big idea! Oi! Get this rock off me!"

Everyone was kind of ignoring the rubber man, stuck under the gigantic rock. It was a miracle his legs weren't squashed to pulp yet. Jodi listened to a new rant from the giant, about the fight that has to go on, and she sighed. Maybe she was better off trying to find Sanji and his cigarettes.

--

"Well, now we shou-" Alana turned around to find the swordsman had stopped following her. Sure, directions weren't really easy for her, and she had heard from Nami that Zoro easily got lost too, but she only walked a few meters ahead with Sky. Then again, perhaps she should've noticed when the dragging of the dinosaur wasn't audible anymore.

She banged her head against Sky's manes and hoped that she would be found soon.

--

Anna watched the giant (who was going to be dead soon, if she was right), grab his sword and mutter on about warriors. Of all the weird things she had seen while being here, this was truly unbelievable.

Luffy yelled (from his pleasant position) and tried to make him stop, but it was useless, and besides, shouldn't he be helped, too?

"How could you impudent humans who have lived but 10 or 20 years hear the divine words of Elbaf?!"

Anna wondered who Elbaf was. Maybe the other giant who gave her that wonderful meat had told her, but she seemed to have forgotten.

"Oi, Ossan! Come back here you jerk! Get this off me! Oi!"

"Would you shut up, I'm trying to think here," Jodi yelled, forcing her foot on the face of the rubber man, making him shut up. Vivi was still standing still, and Anna wondered if she was really alright. Luffy didn't give up though, even with a high heel on his face, he kept smacking the rock.

"Who messed up the giant's duel?!"

Jodi turned to Vivi (Anna was watching the duel, doing noodle dances and worrying her ass off) and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Princess, if we didn't do it and Bigfoot didn't do it," she pointed at the other, plump giant, "that means there are others here, right?" Vivi nodded. Jodi nodded in response to that and seemed to be thinking.

"Exactly what criminal organisation are we talking about? Is it possible they're here, or not?"

Vivi's eyes widened as the thought entered her brains. She hadn't thought of it yet. Jodi noticed this and quickly waved her hands.

"Of course, it's just a thought. But it seems like the only logical thing. Or there's a psychopathic ale-explosion maker here, but that seems kind of...impossible." Vivi turned around and found that her gigantic duck had gone missing.

"Now that you say it...Carue's missing too..."

And then suddenly out of nowhere, the sniper appeared.

"Nami got eaten by a dinosaur!"

Jodi raised her eyebrow, Anna did another noodle dance yelling 'oh my, oh Lord, not Nami!', Luffy went total panic on them too and Usopp was crying.

"Would you two calm down?!" Vivi yelled, "You didn't actually see what happened, did you?"

Jodi found that the princess had a very valid point there. Usopp didn't agree. He just kept yelling more.

"As Jodi said, Baroque Works might have followed us here." Usopp turned to the redhead, who held up her thumb in a way of saying 'i am smart', combined with the grin on her face. Usopp had another yelling-fit. Then there was something about a death-list, and Jodi caught on that she, Anna and Alana weren't on it too. When the sniper found out Baroque Works had messed with the giants' fight, he got even angrier.

All was quiet when the blood splattered high above the trees.

And it kept being quiet until Luffy got hysteric and started bonking his head into the ground, wanting to know who did it.

"Alright, Luffy, I didn't know who did it but I'll take them out!" Usopp's knees were shaking. Vivi volunteered to go with him, as did Anna. But then there was a guy with an Afro and a girl with an umbrella...and the giant duck.

"You guys!"

"Who?"

"Dunno, why ask me?"

"Hey, Usopp?"

"I don't know either!"

Carue fell to the ground, looking pretty beaten up, and Vivi gasped. Jodi got her hand on her gun (she had quickly grabbed it before she left. You never knew what could happen). It appeared they were from the last town, and only Vivi and Luffy knew them.

"So it was you who put the bomb in our beer?!" Usopp yelled, and Jodi agreed with a 'Yeah, you should be ashamed, doing such things to alcohol!' and the two agreed that Jodi, Usopp and Anna (now hiding behind them, noodling again) were also nakama. Before Jodi knew it, Vivi pulled strings with a sharp end from her...boobs? Oh well, weapons are weapons.

"Going to take us on by yourself, Miss Wednesday?" Jodi joined the blue haired girl. After all, they will be travelling for a while, why not make friends?

"She's not by herself," Jodi pulled out the gun, and got ready to shoot. Anna cheered for the both of them. Usopp joined them too as they all charged together. Well, Jodi didn't really charge, she just got ready to shoot and shot. But the bullet went straight through the man, not leaving an injury, or even a hole. The woman appeared above them, flying thanks to her umbrella, and Usopp got hit by booger, and an explosion happened.

"Fucking exploding booger?!" Jodi muttered, clearly disgusted as Anna went for the sniper. The the umbrella girl went at the sniper and pushed him into the ground, Anna standing by.

When the man had Vivi above the ground by her neck, Jodi loaded the gun again and went for his head. But once again, it didn't affect him. The mentioning of Mr. 3 alarmed everyone (except Jodi and Anna, who were still working through the shock.)

--

Jodi had to admit, Luffy was a pretty strong person. About ten bombs to the face and he was still spitting on the shoe of his foe. She, on the other hand, decided to lay down after about 3 of them. Her head throbbed a little. She wondered where Anna was.

And her question was answered when she jumped out of the bushes, trying to hit the Afro-man. (She failed horribly though, but at least she tried). She got an exploding fist to the head and Vivi cried out. Luffy got another exploding foot, and Vivi screamed even more as she (and Anna) were dragged away. Jodi wondered why Anna was being dragged away too.

--

Alana's eyes widened when she saw a giant cake rise up from nowhere. And because cakes meant parties, and parties probably meant her friends were there, she (and Sky) headed for the 'party'.

--

Anna woke up with a screaming headache, and it felt like something was strangling her foot. She looked next to her to see Nami, arms crossed, and then Zoro, looking unhappy, and then Vivi, looking worried.

"Hey, what exactly is going on?" she asked, still slurring a bit. She was guessing something hit her in the head...pretty damn hard.

"We've been captured by Baroque Works and will now be covered in wax, and die a slow and painful death," Nami summed up. Anna turned again, facing forward, and noticed an ugly looking guy with a three on his head.

"What's with the weirdo?" she asked again, even though she could guess that was Mr.3 and that he was the source of this...sticky situation.

--

"Usopp...Jodi...Can you forgive them?" Jodi only opened an eye to face Luffy, but kept quiet. Usopp replied, though, and she fully agreed with him, even though she was silent. She really needed a cigarette, or a bed, or perhaps some bandages and a doctor. Carue started to dig out Luffy, and Jodi used her gun to try and get up.

--

Alana heard a yell and decided to go even faster, until Sky almost bumped into the giant cake. Upon closer investigation, the cake had her friends on it and there were people now looking at her. There was a giant too.

"Alana-san! Get out of here!" Alana turned to Vivi, who was yelling that, and then at the guy with a three on his head, who's arms were turning white. He did look kind of evil. She jumped off of Sky and let it roam free (even though it would probably be devoured by dinosaurs pretty soon), and pointed at him.

"Are you the evil, ugly shithead who made a _fake _birthday cake?"

Anna and Nami face palmed at the question, and Vivi blinked, and Zoro sighed a deep sigh. After her statement, though, Alana saw it was time to run, because they were all getting quite angry, and so she ran until a man with an Afro threw _booger_ at her. _Exploding booger._ She fell backwards, onto the shoulder of the giant, and she apologized after she got up. But she didn't run very far because wax hit her legs and she fell flat on her face. Another booger hit her, (and she was still disgusted by the thought), and she fainted, because she did get two explosions to the face.

--

Anna face palmed even harder when the swordsman decided to cut off his own legs to fight the enemy.

She closed her eyes as his swords hit his ankles.

--

Jodi felt good riding the duck while the two guys accompanying her yelled like cavemen.

--

Nami watched four people, one yelling just like Luffy, fly by.

--

Jodi sighed as the duck had gone too far, and she too, was flying away.

"Let's do it Usopp!" The reply came right away, "Carue!" The duck made a funny noise, "Jodi!" She muttered a yes.


	8. Note please read

Oh hai.

Guess this isn't what you people expected xD

Anyway, this note is to tell that I'm not quitting with the story, even though I've deserted it for over 2 months. I'm having a writer's block now, but I promise sincerely _(on the fact that I bumped my head against the mist cap this morning)_ that I **_will _**continue 'The Circus Is Here'. In what tempo, I cannot assure anything. But it's coming, slowly.

Again, I sincerely apologize to the few readers who read this story, since I know how annoying it can be when a story is not updated.

SORRY!

~Seetn


	9. Chapter Seven

**The Circus Is Here**

**Aka Getting Lost During Sleepovers is a Bad Idea**

_**New Version**_

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **So, so, so sorry for the time that I've taken for this. Sorry to everyone who reads this shit. Sorry that it's so short. Sorry that it's rushed.

/ goes to hide in a corner somewhere, crying.

For review replies, scroll doooown ~

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Where Luffy is being a total retard, as Jodi would say.  
**

_Jodi sighed as the duck had gone too far, and she too, was flying away._

_"Let's do it Usopp!" The reply came right away, "Bird!" The duck made a funny noise, "Jodi!" She muttered a yes. _

Everyone, upon closer investigation, looked pretty beaten up. And there was a red substance flowing around Zoro's feet. What was that, Jodi wondered. Anna, wailing and crying, waved at her.

"Just beat these guys to a bloody pulp, 'til they're full of holes, then send 'em flying!" Nami yelled, clearly annoyed, and also partly white. Jodi sighed.

"Easy for you to say!" she yelled back, and Nami didn't really like that, and therefore complained. Thoroughly. Luffy, motivated, was cracking his knuckles (was that healthy?) ready to let some heads roll, and then insulted a man who had hair in the shape of a three. On fire.

"Whatever that thing is, destroy it first."

"Got it." Jodi looked at the cake.

"Shouldn't be that hard, right?"

Anna watched as her body started to become harder, and harder. If everyone just kept watching like that, they'd die. And then that Zoro was even posing.

"It hurts to even look at it!" Nami whined.

"Then don't look." Zoro replied casually, sword still up in the air.

"Now, now, people, it'd be best not to argue in this wonderful situation." Anna emphasized, waving one hand around. Really. Did they even realize they were in danger? However they didn't listen, and kept arguing among themselves. Vivi looked pretty worried.

Luffy got ready to fight. Jodi didn't really understand why they were taking so much time getting ready to attack.

"Give up while you still can!" Usopp yelled, and right when the 3-person was going to shoot wax, they ran away.

"Hey, ugly person, where's Alana?" Jodi asked, but the only reply she got was wax against her legs. Yelling casually ("Way to be friendly to someone, caveman!"), she ignored all the cries about how she should get out of there. She tried to lift up her legs, but that proved relatively difficult.

"It's up to you, stupid, stupid rubberman," she muttered, only to see him get caught with the white substance too. There goes the victory.

"Got it! This is perfect," Luffy grinned, tapping on the wax. And he just on time dodged more of the attacks, albeit it looked very weird, him jumping with his feet bound like that. As Luffy bound his arm around the giant's helmet, and got ready to plummet into the air, Jodi started to crawl over to the pillar. She'd rather be somewhere where she could complain to someone about her shitty situation, then babble about it to plain air.

Alana woke up to a scream of 'GOMU GOMU NO TONKACHI', which killed the twirling part of the cake. However, for the people on the cake (the navigator, swordsman, princess, and Anna), it was less peachy. Because the remainders that were flying in the air were going to land on them.

At least that was what everyone thought, until it landed on the rest of the cake.

"Kill that cake, Luffy!" Alana yelled, still angry at the cake that wasn't a real cake; and at the ugly man who got her into this wonderful position. Her ass was pointing to the cake, and she was faced with one gigantic viking. Hold on.

"Holy shit, a giant viking!"

"Lucky! The hammer on my feet broke off!" Luffy laughed, only to have Jodi throw something at him (she missed though). Why she threw something? The head started turning again, only fastening the wax process.

Anna took her time figuring out the situation, but by now, she couldn't even move anymore. On top of that, her hair had turned because of the wind. And now, it looked ridiculous. Nami and Vivi regained their breath and seemed happy, but Zoro realized the same Anna did: they were still being turned into wax figures. Jodi had found her way to the edge of the cake by now.

"That was close, why didn't you run?" Luffy asked. Cue anger on Vivi's, Nami's and Jodi's face.

"WE CAN'T MOVE! CAN'T YOU TELL BY LOOKING?!"

"Oh, I guess you can't..."

"Can we really trust this person with out LIVES, Mr. Bushido?!" Vivi yelled, Jodi getting pumped up too.

"Well, at this point, we don't have a choice."

"Why the hell did we agree to follow such an airhead!" she yelled at Anna, who felt sad, because it wasn't her fault. Jodi threw her shoe at Alana, who took the blow, and threw back something (but missed).

"YOU!" Jodi yelled, "You wanted to join these....these...crazy people!"

"You agreed too!"

Nami was the only one staying a bit calm, albeit shocked.

"Hang on, my body's hardening faster..." she said, hardly moving. Anna looked at her from the corner of her eye (because she couldn't move anymore).

"That's because the head is closer now, the wax has a smaller distance to cross before it reaches us." Jodi explained, Nami's face only panicking more.

Cue a manic laughter coming from the enemy, followed by an annoying explanation the three heroines felt like ignoring. Alana watched some wax...'thing'...fly past her head and past the giant.

"Luffy! Break this thing while you got the chance!" Luffy replied with a casual 'no', which surprised everyone. Certainly the ones who were being turned into wax figures.

"Luffy-san, please!"

"Why should I? I don't wanna save you guys." Jodi glared at the rubberman before throwing the smallest accesoiries at him she had on her. She was already pissed she couldn't move around, and now this guy didn't want to save them? Nami voiced the exact same feelings through yelling.

"WE DON'T CARE IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Alana tried to turn her head towards the rucus her friends were causing, but failed to do so and sighed, hitting the ground in vain. She really wanted to see what happened! But the idiot wax man made it so she couldn't!

Oh, screw that ugly man!

Anna's head flew up at an explosion that happened in the direction of Usopp and that big duck (what was it's name again, she wondered.) A little girl eating cookies explained why exactly Luffy wasn't reacting to their cries. It appears she had also eaten a funny fruit, and Luffy was affected by the paint, becoming apathetic.

"Luffy-san, by all means, don't leave the black circle! We don't want you to save us!" Anna turned to Vivi.

"We _do _want him to save us!"

The surprise of the whole thing was Luffy moving out of the circle, only to start laughing right before attacking. Jodi only got more and more pissed every second.

And then Usopp, the duck, and two people ran past everyone. And Luffy's attack failed again.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" both Luffy and Jodi screamed at the same time, Jodi slightly more angry than Luffy though.

"MORON!"

Anna would sigh, if it wasn't for the fact that she was having trouble breathing.

* * *

Nyeh ~

I first want to thank everyone for reviews :D

And, uh, **hairband**, you reviewed anonymously so I can't reply xD I'll do it here xD

First off, thanks for the criticism. I really appreciate you taking some time to write what you really think about it.

I tend to find it kind of annoying too, to describe everything, but when I re-read and find something left out, I feel it looks kind of weird xD However, you might be right about the fact it makes it seem rushed, because that's probably because I'm an impatient person.

About Anna, well, she's kind of a character I still have to figure out myself. I pretty much had Alana and Jodi at the ready, and knew how I wanted them to be, but Anna is just one big questionmark sometimes. She is a bit slow though, hence the 'pointy'-comment. About the giant offering her meat, I figured her to be the 'can't-say-no-to-a-salesman'-kind of person, hence why she seems happy to receive it. (Now that I think about it, it does seem kind of weird.) I wanted Anna to be a really nice, but slow person. (She probably reads, but not like a bookworm.) About Alana's power, well, I felt that if I gave her a devil's fruit that would make her invincible it would seem so...easy. Y'know, that she'd be able to just kill all the bad guys and get it done with. I don't really plan on making it her main fighting-thing. (I don't know what to call it. Fighting style?) It just serves more as something for her to be lazy and get things she always wanted. (Like a mini-Jodi.)

If you really want it, I can always include romance, though, but not yet xD I'mma procrastinate on that a little.

I'm going to seem really dumb now, though, but could you explain what convo's are? (I feel like I'm asking a really obvious question now.)

And I do hope you find the story worthwile too!


End file.
